


Rainy Sunday

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-20
Updated: 1999-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A short PWP on a sunday afternoon.





	Rainy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rainy Sunday

 

 

Well, after discussing the other night, how nervous I was to write something  
that was actually graphic, I decided to face down my inner demons  
and be done  
with it *giggle*. This is definitely a PWP, but, nonetheless,  
an exercise in  
overcoming personal writing hurdles. Hope you enjoy  
:)  
  
Rated: NC-17, Fraser/Kowalski. This piece takes place at some unspecified  
point after MotB.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't have anything you would want anyway,  
so  
suing would be pointless :P I'll put them back unharmed when  
I'm done with  
them.  
  
  
 ** __**

Rainy Sunday  
  
by Andre  


The rhythmic strains of rain rapping against the apartment's windows,  
seemed to have a lulling affect upon it's occupants, both stretched out  
across the couch in a rather uncharacteristically relaxed frame of mind.  
Occasionally, the interior was washed by the brilliant flash of lightning  
from beyond it's windows.

All in all, however, Stanley Raymond Kowalski was content to stay parked  
firmly on the couch, his head resting against one solid shoulder of his  
lover. This wasn't what they had had planned for the day, but then again,  
being snuggled up to one very sexy Mountie was not exactly cause for  
complaint The chest behind him heaved slightly, rising and falling with  
the weight of a soft sigh.

"I know, I know Frase, not exactly what we had planned was it, but  
with this storm the beach is out." As if to punctuate the blonde's  
words, another electric flash crackled and charged the air outside their  
small enclave with a wash of blinding white. "See, ya see that Frase?  
No way am I learnin' more swimmin' with lightnin' like that out there.  
If ya wanna get a charge, there's a socket over there, somewhere."  
Ray's voice was decidedly affectionate as one elegant, long-fingered  
hand waved in the general direction of a nearby electrical socket.

Fraser's chuckle was unmistakable, and his head dipped forward slightly  
as he whispered in his partner's ear. "I would have thought you  
would have forgotten *that* by now, Ray."

Cocking one eyebrow playfully, Ray deadpanned, "What, ya expected  
me ta forget one of the first truly whacko-crazy things I saw ya do?"  
A slightly disbelieving shake of the spiky blonde head presaged his next  
jibe. "'Cuz I just gotta say, Frase, The first time I saw you stick  
somethin' disgustin'in yer mouth, I just had ta wonder what else ya would  
be willin' ta taste." To punctuate his words, Ray could not resist  
tilting his head back to give his dark haired Mountie a rather suggestive  
grin.

"I, oh..." Were the only words that Benton Fraser managed to  
choke out before he succumbed to his rather usual tendency to blush in  
the face of such an admission. He found, at times, that he rather envied  
Ray's ability to communicate so freely, if not, in some cases, downright  
brazenly. The muscular, wiry frame twisted in his arms, and the detective  
worked his way to his knees on the couch, straddling him, before fixing  
those mercurial, changeable blue eyes on him.

"'Sides, I can think of a few better ways ta pass the time, then  
watchin' the Discovery Channel." The glint in Ray's eyes was unmistakable  
as he leaned in towards the Canadian, stopping mere inches from those  
full lips and hovering there for several long heartbeats, before quickly  
ducking his head down to teasingly flick his tongue just above the collar  
of the white tee-shirt his lover wore. His efforts were rewarded by a  
low grunt of appreciation, and strong fingers suddenly worked their way  
through the already tousled blonde hair.

"Ray..." Fraser's voice was now decidedly husky, dropping into  
that surprisingly warm and tender tone, that so often lay hidden behind  
the man's cool professional exterior.

"Oh yeah.." The reply was little more then a breathed sigh,  
as Ray gently sank his teeth into the taut tendon of his lover's still  
clothed shoulder.

"Ray.." Definitely a slight tremble in that rich voice this  
time.

"Mmm..." Fine boned hands lightly traced their way up Fraser's  
arms to his shoulders, leaving tiny blazes of heat in their wake.

"Ray.." It was more of a gasp now, then an articulate word,  
as his hands buried themselves in the soft hair.

"Shhh.." Kowalski's hands continued their firm teasing, his  
fingers trailing over the solid muscular chest, down to Fraser's waist,  
before a gentle tug freed the tee-shirt from the Canadian's jeans.

"Ray.." A moan this time.

"Oh *yeah*." With unrestrained enthusiasm those hands traveled  
beneath Fraser's shirt, over the smooth, pale skin, as small nips and  
licks were showered up the expanse of neck to his jaw.

"Ray...bedroom." The Mountie managed to finally gasp out in  
the midst of Ray's passionate attentions.

Ray shifted back, sitting up on his knees again, to stare wickedly into  
the now passion darkened blue-blue eyes. In a suggestive gesture, Ray  
could not resist flicking his tongue over his full lower lip before querying,  
"Why, Frase, what's wrong with the couch?"

Fraser cleared his throat then offered, "Well, Ray, there is rather  
more room in the bed, then here on the couch."

Despite the fiery gleam in the Chicagoan's eyes, he thrust his lower  
lip out in a mock pout. "Yeah, but who says we gotta have room?"  
Ray's hands wandered upwards, the long fingers of each stopping to trap  
and tease the sensitive nipples still hidden beneath the white shirt.

"Understood." Deciding to go with it, Ben settled back into  
the couch, eyes closing, dark head resting now on the armrest, as Ray's  
deft fingers continued their single minded pursuit. A low inarticulate  
moan erupted from Fraser's throat as the fingers gentled, the touches  
feather light against his warm skin.

"See, couch works." Ray was enthralled, the view afforded him  
by his position was remarkable. With each change of pressure of his fingers,  
he could read the shift of emotions on his lover's face. He always loved  
this, the one time that the Canadian was ever unguarded, nothing masked  
behind the cool Mountie exterior. He loved the rare occasions like this  
when his lover was content to surrender control to him, and he always  
used those occasions to his best advantage. "Sit up a sec, help  
me out here, Frase." Without conscious thought Ben obliged him,  
and the white tee-shirt was peeled over his head, baring his upper torso  
to Kowalski's admiring gaze. "Yeah, that's it."

Fraser's eyes drifted closed again, as he sank back into the couch, content  
to lose himself in the sensations rising within him, it was a marvel,  
the depth of feeling that the wiry American could provoke within him.  
His back arched suddenly as the warm wet heat of Ray's mouth closed delicately  
over one nipple, tongue laving it with slow, deliberate licks. His strong  
hands stroked their way down the slender frame, and with a sharp yank,  
he had Ray's shirt free, his own strong hands molding the contours of  
whipcord muscle of back, beneath Ray's shirt.

"Yeah Frase, that's.. ungh.." Abruptly Ray sat back up, then  
hastily pulled his shirt over his head, depositing it haphazardly in  
a heap on the floor. Fraser's eyes opened at the sudden movement, and  
for what seemed like a small eternity, the two stayed motionless, drinking  
in the sight of each other, the contrast between the Mountie's solid  
frame, and the detective's sleek, lanky form. Fraser ran his tongue across  
his bottom lip, the one unconscious habit of the man's that drove Ray  
wild each he witnessed it, and the blonde was lost. Lunging forward,  
Ray captured those full lips with his own, tongue teasing suggestively  
along Fraser's lower lip. He was quickly rewarded, as that warm mouth  
opened, and he dove inside, hands once again seeking smooth, pale skin.

Warm, wet, and so inviting, tongues exploring and flirting against one  
another, the kisses seemed to go on forever, until both were breathless,  
held captive by waves of desire and need. Ray pulled away again, eyes  
flaring with heat, while raking possessively over the solid bulk of muscle  
beneath him. Fraser groaned softly, watching the play of emotions so  
apparent in the almost fragile features of Ray's face. Suddenly passive  
went right out the window.

Fast enough to make his head spin, Ray found himself firmly flipped onto  
his back, and pressed down into the couch by Fraser's strong torso, lips  
being claimed wildly, the sensations raging through him almost enough  
to make his toes curl. Like every other time, the outside world ceased  
existing, his whole life boiling down to his feelings for one wildly  
sensual Mountie. Fraser's firm, slightly callused hands were fanning  
out across the contour of his ribcage, then traveling higher, exploring  
every inch of bared flesh.

Ray worked his hands between them, stroking up the front of Fraser's  
well muscled thighs, then further, stroking lightly over the growing  
heat and hardness caught beneath the denim underneath his fingertips.  
Fraser broke the kiss, head falling forward, as a moan rose from the  
back of this throat, a tremble working its way along the length of his  
body.

Ray arched his back, nipping at the strong square jaw hovering above  
him, and let his fingers press against the hard shaft beneath his fingers.  
After a lingering moment, he was unfastening those jeans, pushing the  
front open to either side, and working his hands inside, fingers grasping  
lightly around the cotton covered erection. With a hiss of pleasure,  
Fraser shifted his hips forward, into the embrace of those warm knowing  
fingers, without hesitation. Not one to be slow on the uptake, Ray hooked  
his fingers into the waistband and drew both the denim, and the cotton  
boxers beneath down off of his lover's hips, around his thighs, freeing  
the thick length of beautiful cock.

Trembling hands returned the gesture, unfastening Kowalski's jeans, then  
those strong warm hands were inside them, drawing out the now painfully  
aroused cock, confident fingers exploring first the shaft, then the crown.  
It felt so damn good when Fraser touched him like this, so damn right.  
Without conscious thought, his slender hips began to rock into that warm  
grip, wantonly, his own fingers stroking slowly and deliberately along  
the silky skin of his lover's heavy cock in his hands. He couldn't help  
but revel in the low sultry moans and grunts of appreciation emanating  
from Ben as he caressed him this way.

Fraser disentangled himself, his lips lowering to Ray's shoulder, kissing  
a hot trail of passion down the trembling torso beneath him. For an instant,  
Ray's eyes grew wide with instinctive knowing, and a low, positively  
obscene moan erupted from him, as Fraser scooted down the couch and slowly  
drew the engorged head of his cock into that warm, delicious mouth.

"God, Ben!" No amount of will could stifle Ray's cry, his hips  
thrusting instinctively upwards, waiting eagerly to be drawn farther  
into the warm awaiting mouth. He was obliged, too, for a moment, as the  
Canadian's mouth engulfed the entire length of him before sliding his  
lips off, then down along the side of the shaft, licking and sucking  
with slow deliberation. Again the head of his cock was trapped in that  
warm mouth, and every muscle in his body begin to quiver with the intensity  
of it, he was helpless in the face of it.

Ray buried his hands in the soft dark hair, tousling it with his fingers,  
reveling in being able to muss the normally perfectly coifed locks. One  
hand stroked down, to the nape of Fraser's neck, and he felt the man  
tremble as his fingers brushed across the remarkably sensitive area.  
He was rewarded by the incredible motion and heat of mouth and tongue,  
slowly sucking and swirling over his near-painfully aroused cock. He  
was freed then, from those warm depths, and strong arms hooked under  
his shoulders, drawing him back up into a seated position on the couch.

Never one to let an advantage slip by him, Ray's head lowered instantaneously,  
and he kissed his way slowly up the length of Fraser's cock, before drawing  
him into his mouth, relaxing the back of his throat almost automatically  
as he sank his mouth down over the entire shaft. His lover's body went  
taut as a bowstring beneath his lips, a low, guttural moan voicing the  
pleasure of the sensation. For long minutes Ray drew it out, tongue swirling  
around the base, around the shaft, over the head, as he sucked in a steady  
rhythm. It wasn't enough for him, though, it never was.

Regretfully releasing his prize, he pushed Fraser back into the couch  
again, and with that instinctual communication so inherent between them,  
Fraser lifted his hips, as Ray drew both jeans and boxers the remainder  
of the way off, marveling, as always, in the sheer physical beauty of  
the man who was Benton Fraser. In another heartbeat, he had divested  
himself of his jeans, and they fell into a heap on top of Fraser's on  
the floor. He reached out, wrapping a hand gently around Ben's engorged  
cock once again, and lowered his head, to first lick, then suck gently  
at on his lover's balls, pleased at the unrestrained noises his lover  
was making.

The tensing and trembling in the stomach and thighs beneath him, offered  
Kowalski the vague warning that perhaps he ought to be slowing down.  
Regretfully, he disengaged himself, and a questioning gaze met his own.  
He could lose himself in those passion drunk eyes, and after a long moment,  
had to shake his head to bring himself back to the present. "Be  
right back" he muttered, before pressing one last kiss against those  
lovely pink lips. Hopping off of the couch he could feel Fraser's eyes  
burning into him, as he quickly walked into the bedroom, then reemerged  
moments later.

Understanding dawned in those eyes, as Ray returned to the couch, and  
straddled his lover's thighs, one hand stroking and soothing the sweat  
damped expanse of chest and abdomen. He bent forward again, licking and  
nibbling at the salty skin of Ben's neck, just behind the ear, his own  
body responding fiercely to the need flaring between them. He felt Ben's  
strong hands stroke slowly down the length of his spine, then lower,  
kneading his buttocks in those firm hands, only fueling the fires already  
threatening to consume him.

They were so accustomed to each other now, words were unnecessary, wordless  
communication telegraphing every need and desire. As he swooped in for  
another branding kiss, he felt Fraser shift beneath him, reaching for  
the bottle of lubricant he had snagged from the bedroom. Ray's entire  
body began to shake with anticipation. Ray's back arched wildly, as he  
felt those sure fingers, now slick, work their way teasingly along the  
cleft of his buttocks, whimpering moans bursting forth through his now  
tight throat.

One arm around his back, drew him gently forward, and he pressed his  
body against Fraser's, tucking his head into the curve of his neck and  
shoulder, eyes closing with rapture. Slowly, excruciatingly so, those  
fingers slowly circled and stroked the responsive flesh around the opening  
to his body, before one slick finger slid inside of him gently. With  
a whimper, Ray began to work his hips backward against Fraser's hand,  
and was rewarded by a second finger, and shamelessly, he began to move  
without conscious volition, wanting only the sensations rising within  
him, caused by his lover's skilled touch.

With a wordless groan, Ray worked his way free of the passionate grasp,  
wanting, demanding, more. Once again upright, and marginally clear headed,  
he reached for one of the foil packets, and held Ben's magnificent blue  
eyes with his own, as he slowly rolled the condom over Fraser's thick,  
ready, cock. He kept a hand steadily pressed into Fraser's sternum, effectively  
holding him down into the couch, as he shifted forward, now straddling  
Ben's hips.

He could feel the scorch of those blue eyes raking across his body, as  
he grasped Fraser firmly in his hand, then positioned himself, and slowly  
began to sink his weight down, taking that gorgeous cock inside of him,  
inch by inch. Ray tensed for a moment, allowing that mild sensation of  
almost-pain to suffuse him, and dissipate, then he relaxed, sinking himself  
down into Ben's lap, impaling himself with a hoarse cry of pleasure.

Obscene groans and grunts, and incoherent mutterings were all either  
man could manage as they both began to move, slowly at first, bodies  
and hearts fused together wantonly. A hand gripped his hip firmly, stilling  
him, holding him in place, as Fraser began to thrust up into him. His  
breath coming in ragged pants and gasps, Ray threw his head back, ecstasy  
etched plainly across his features, as he was filled and stretched deliciously,  
again and again.

A ragged cry escaped him as Ben's other hand gently snaked around his  
cock, stroking it in the same seductive rhythm as his thrusts, and Ray  
knew he was helpless to resist. The hand at his hip held him firm, as  
Fraser's thrusts inside of him quickened, raw passion winning them both  
over. Far to soon, it seemed, Ray could feel his body cresting along  
the brink of pleasure, unable to resist the stormy onslaught for very  
much longer. So close he hovered, mindlessly, then the hand at his hip  
freed him, and he rocked franticly along the cock filling him so completely.

Almost as one, twin cries broke from them, climax spiraling down over  
them, Ray's cock pulsing jets of hot milky fluid between their bodies  
as he collapsed forward onto his lover, weak limbed. Fraser erupted inside  
of him in answer, trembling violently beneath him. For several long minutes  
they lay that way, awaiting normal breathing to return. Locked in a mutual  
embrace, Ray snuggled closer against the Mountie, eyes closed, heart  
beating wildly in his chest.

Finally, of necessity they surrendered their warm embrace, and Fraser  
slipped free of his lover, to take care of the mundane practicalities  
of their spent passion. Ray flipped over on the couch, onto his back,  
and then pulled Fraser atop him, pressing soft, loving kisses along his  
brows, cheeks, and lips.

"Yer incredible, y'know that dontchya Ben?" The Chicagoan murmured  
huskily, arms wrapping tightly around his lovers waist.

Always modest, the Mountie's sole reply was soft, and filled with sincere  
emotion. "I love you Ray."

With a sleepy sigh, Ray snuggled down under the bulk of his lover and  
answered, "And I love you Ben.. so much."

As they drifted off into light slumber, entwined together on the couch,  
neither man noticed, it had long since stopped raining.


End file.
